Past & Present
by Miss Killigrew
Summary: Je trouve simplement que la relation Neo-Trinity n'est pas la seule intéressante à exploiter. Il y a l'attachement entre Morpheus et son 2IC, par exemple...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Des petits épisodes retraçant quelques moments de la relation Morpheus- Trinity. Une relation très filiale, d'ailleurs.

Ici, surtout Trinity Angst

**Her fifteenth year**

Alors que la porte du Neb s'ouvre, une jeune fille d'un peu moins de quinze ans debout sur le quai se redresse. Ses grands yeux pétillent et un sourire éclaire son visage en apercevant le capitaine qui descend. Il s'approche d'elle, son sac sur l'épaule, et elle lui adresse un salut militaire qu'il lui rend.

- Bonjour, soldat, sourit-il.

- Bonjour, capitaine.

La seconde suivante, ils sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Bon sang, Trinity, tu ne grossiras jamais, gronde-t-il gentiment.

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il la lâche et la contemple plus attentivement. Ses cheveux bruns ont poussé et effleurent maintenant le haut de son cou, elle a pris deux ou trois bons centimètres et son corps mince est visiblement plus musclé.

Derrière lui, le reste de l'équipage finit de descendre, visiblement tous heureux de rentrer. Ils sourient à Trinity et Dozer vient l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Tu as réussi à semer mon frère? plaisante-t-il.

- Il est en cours.

- Oui, d'ailleurs tu ne devrais pas y être aussi? s'enquit Morpheus.

Elle a un petit sourire espiègle.

- Devrais, sans doute.

Pour la forme, le capitaine secoue la tête mais on sent bien que le coeur n'y est pas.

- On rentre? propose-t-elle finalement.

Il acquiesce et passe un bras autour de ses épaule alors qu'ils traversent le pont.

- Je me suis entraînée, tu sais.

- A quoi?

- Simulations de pilotage, mécanique. Je suis capable de réparer un vaisseau tout entier, même les réacteurs.

- Les réacteurs? sursaute-t-il. C'est interdit pour les moins de seize ans.

- Ah oui?

Ils sont maintenant arrivés devant l'ascenseur. Morpheus s'arrête et se tourne vers elle.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, Trinity. Tu connais parfaitement le règlement.

- Je dois faire plus vieille que mon âge, alors... Ecoute, continue-t-elle quand il grimace, tout s'est bien passé. Je suis là, tu me vois, non ? Je suis prudente, je t'assure.

- Un accident est vite arrivé.

- Ca n'a pas été le cas. Je te promets de ne pas mourir avant d'avoir rejoint le Neb et d'être au moins second, ok?

_llllllllllllllllllllllll_

Morpheus pose son sac sur le sol de sa petite cuisine et se retourne en entendant la porte grincer. Niobe passe la tête par l'encadrement.

- Bonjour, là-dedans.

Un grand sourire éclaire le visage du capitaine et il s'avance pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu n'étais pas sensée n'être de retour que dans deux jours?

- Si, mais on a eu un problème d'alimentation.

- Génial!... enfin, pour moi.

Ils s'embrassent passionément et Trinity choisit ce moment pour sortir de la chambre.

- Morpheus tu... Oups.

Les deux amoureux se lâchent et la jeune fille brune sourit à son aînée.

- Niobe, je vois que tu es revenue. Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, merci. Et je pense que tu devrais passer voir Ghost, il avait hâte de te voir.

- Ah oui ? Merci... Bon beh je vais aller le voir... ou peut-être retourner en cours, m'entraîner sur des réacteurs, lance Trinity avant de fermer la porte, sans laisser au capitaine le temps de répliquer.

Il reporte son attention sur Niobe, qui arbore un sourire amusé.

- Quoi?

- C'est incroyable comment vous pouvez vous être attachés l'un à l'autre, remarque-t-elle doucement. C'en est presque dangereux.

- Jalouse? la taquine-t-il avant de l'embrasser encore.

_llllllllllllllllllllllll_

- Trinity! s'exclame l'instructeur, Hawk, avec une politesse excessive. Nous sommes honorés que tu daignes te joindre à nous.

Les autres gamins ricanent mais la jeune fille n'en a rien à faire. Elle adresse un grand sourire à son professeur, histoire de l'énerver encore plus, avant de rejoindre sa place. Un jeune garçon d'à peu près son âge, sans prise sur les bras, s'approche d'elle.

- Ils sont rentrés?

Trinity sourit devant ses yeux noirs d'excitation et presse son index sur ses lèvres.

- Dozer voulait te voir, murmure-t-elle.

- Génial!

- Tank, tu veux partager ta bonne humeur avec nous? intervient l'instructeur, agacé.

Puis il reporte son attention sur Trinity, lui lance un regard noir. Mais avec un petit sourire imperceptible, elle soutient son regard, les yeux pleins de défi.

Finalement, c'est lui qui tourne la tête. Mais il ne compte pas se laisser battre par une petite garce qui se croit meilleure que tout le monde. Ses notes sont excellentes, sa technique de combat est irréprochable et elle semble avoir libéré son esprit bien plus vite que n'importe quel élève. Mais son insolence et ses petits airs provocants sont plus qu'il ne peut supporter. Le fait qu'elle soit la protégée de Morpheus n'arrange rien.

Il règlera ses comptes à la fin du cours.

_llllllllllllllllllllllll_

- Trinity, tu es pressée?

La voix un peu nasillarde de son instructeur la fait grimacer. Elle s'arrête.

- Bien sûr que non, monsieur, réplique-t-elle.

- Tant mieux, parce que j'ai quelque chose à te faire faire. Etant donné que tu te crois supérieure à tout le monde ici, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes à la salle de soudage.

- Je viendrai, monsieur. Mais si quelqu'un est arrogant ici, je doute que ce soit moi.

Une gifle claque sur sa joue, cinq doigts s'impriment en rouge sur la peau pâle de la jeune fille. Elle se mord la lèvre mais relève la tête.

- Vous saisissez les sous-entendus étonnamment vite.

Les mâchoires de l'instructeur se contractent mais il ne fait rien.

- Suis-moi.

Ils sortent de l'ascenseur au niveau -5, un niveau exclusivement interdit aux étudiants. C'est le niveau réparation, où le métal est fondu puis recoulé pour fabriquer de nouvelles pièces, désert à ce moment de la journée.

Hawk marche jusqu'à une grande table de métal recouverte d'une plaque d'acier qui a dû connaître des jours meilleurs. Un énorme trou, aux bords déchiquetés, s'étend sur cinquante bons centimètres.

- Je veux que tu répares cette porte, annonce calmement le professeur. Tu connais la technique, les instruments sont tous ici...

D'un rapide coup d'œil, la jeune fille évalue le temps que ça lui prendra. Une entaille de cette ampleur... elle en a au moins pour deux bonnes heures. Elle qui voulait rentrer vite, pour passer avec Morpheus le plus de temps possible avant qu'il ne s'en aille encore...

Mais l'homme n'a pas l'air d'avoir fini.

- Ensuite, j'ai appris que tu t'étais débrouillée pour travailler sur des réacteurs, alors que tu sais pertinemment qu'ils te sont interdits. Mais si tout ça te plaît tellement, je vais te faire un petit cadeau: au fond la pièce se trouve la carcasse d'un des anciens de l'Icarus. Il n'est pas en trop mauvais état, les réparations te prendront trois petites heures si tu es concentrée.

Il sourit, visiblement très fier de lui.

- Il n'est pas trop tard. Travaille vite et tu seras chez toi à temps pour la prière de ce soir. Je reviendrai dans six heures. Si tu n'es plus là et que le travail n'est pas fait, tu seras exclue de mon cours. Inutile de te dire que ça fera tâche si tu espères finir ta formation.

- Je le ferai, monsieur. Pas pour vos cours, mais simplement parce que... c'est un défi.

- Petite arrogante, grogne-t-il entre ses dents. Tu ressembles déjà à ton pitoyable mentor.

La visage de Trinity se tend. Il peut lui dire ce qu'il veut, peu importe. Mais pas...

- Surveillez vos paroles, siffle-t-elle. Il se bat pour Zion, vous restez là à entraîner des gamins à aller se faire tuer sans prendre le moindre risque vous-même.

_llllllllllllllllllllllll_

- C'est pas vrai...

La grognement de Morpheus rompt le silence de la pièce pour la centième fois de la soirée. Où est-ce qu'elle est, bon sang?! Les cours sont finis depuis trois bonnes heures et Dozer, qu'il a vu un peu avant, lui a assuré que Tank était rentré depuis longtemps.

- Faites qu'elle n'ait pas encore fait des siennes...

Comme pour la contredire, la lourde porte tourne sur ses gonds et une figure brune et sale entre dans l'appartement. Le capitaine bondit sur ses pieds.

- Nom de Dieu, Trinity! Je peux savoir ce que tu...

Les paroles meurent dans sa gorge alors que la jeune fille lève vers lui deux yeux voilés d'épuisement. Son visage et ses cheveux sont trempés de sueur, ses vêtements lui collent à la peau. Un morceau de tissu rougeâtre est enroulé autour de son avant-bras gauche. Il s'approche d'elle et attrape son poignet. Quand il enlève doucement le pansement improvisé poisseux de sang, la jeune fille réprime un gémissement. Une longue brûlure sanglante tranche avec la couleur pâle du reste de sa peau.

- Je croyais que tu serais déjà parti, dit-elle doucement. La prière va bientôt commencer.

- Va prendre une douche, réplique-t-il sans prêter attention à ses paroles. Il faut désinfecter.

Trinity obéit, pour ressortir un quart d'heure plus tard de la salle de bain; elle s'assoit à la table où Morpheus a préparé une bande, des compresses et un flacon d'alcool. En silence, il entreprend de nettoyer la plaie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué?

Sa voix grave et trop calme provoque une brusque vague de panique chez la jeune fille, qu'elle contrôle en quelques secondes.

- Des... TPs, pour ainsi dire.

- Te fous pas de moi.

Elle sursaute.

- C'est la vérité, Morpheus, jure-t-elle. C'était un exercice.

- Les cours sont finis depuis plusieurs heures.

- Heures sup.

Les pirouettes de sa protégée commencent sérieusement à être frustrantes.

- Laisse-moi être plus clair, puisque tu ne sembles pas comprendre. Tu me dis ce que tu as fait tout de suite, sans omettre aucun détail, ou je te promets que tu t'en mordras les doigts.

Trinity sent des larmes brûler ses yeux, elle les refoule rageusement. Morpheus est là deux jours tous les trois cents ans et elle trouve le moyen de gâcher le temps qu'il ont.

Après tout, Hawk a sans doute raison, elle n'est qu'une sale arrogante.

Mais comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, la main de son capitaine se fait plus douce sur son bras. Avec une profonde inspiration, la voix de Trinity rompt le silence, tremblant imperceptiblement.

- J'avais un soudage à faire suivi d'une réparation. Rien de sorcier, en somme. Mais j'ai dérapé et touché la porte que je venais de passer au chalumeau. Une vengeance de sa part, je présume.

Sa tentative d'humour fait un remarquable bid, car Morpheus ne semble pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

- C'était une punition?

- Affirmatif.

- Pour quoi?

- Insolence, je crois bien.

- Ca t'a servi de leçon?

Elle soutient son regard brun avec un petit sourire.

- D'après toi?

Un soupir frôlant faussement le désespoir lui répond. A première vue, il semble avoir relativisé, ou alors compris que s'énerver ne servait à rien.

- Tu es impossible, petite peste, remarque-t-il.

- Très vrai.

La jeune fille se lève, brusquement plus légère.

- On va danser? Niobe risque de s'impatienter et elle me tuera en apprenant que c'est moi qui t'ai retenu.

_llllllllllllllllllllllll_

- Jeez...

Avec une grimace de douleur, Trinity fait passer son pull sur ses épaules avant de le laisser tomber sur le sol de son appartement, près de son lit. Son appartement. C'est une faveur, une entorse au règlement que le Conseil a fait semblant de ne pas remarquer. En principe, les Matrix-born de moins de seize ans vivent ensemble, à l'Académie.

Quoi qu'elle en pense, sa réputation la suit toujours. Pirater le serveur de Trésor Public a été à la fois la meilleure et la pire chose qu'il lui soit arrivée. Même si avoir son propre chez elle est plutôt agréable, elle n'aime pas se faire remarquer... quoi qu'en pense un certain instructeur. Et puis le Neb est le seul endroit où elle se soit sentie réellement à l'aise.

Morpheus est reparti il y a deux semaines, avec un vaisseau assez rechargé pour tenir pendant deux bons mois. Et les relations entre elle et l'instructeur ne se sont pas arrangées. Aujourd'hui, il l'a gifflée devant la classe toute entière. Personne n'a bronché, bien sûr. Sauf Tank, qui a sursauté, mais un regard noir du prof l'a fait taire. Il a toujours eu beaucoup de respect vis-à-vis des supérieurs...

Dans le bas de son dos court un long hématome datant de la veille. Pendant les séances "d'heures sup", comme elle les appelle, Hawk n'y va plus de main morte. La gifle de la première fois n'était qu'un avant-goût. Maintenant, il n'hésite plus à laisser des traces, du moment qu'elles ne sont pas visibles. Sur trois cours par semaine avec lui, elle a droit aux faveurs une ou deux fois... visibles ou pas visibles, sous le tissu, les marques sont bel et bien là.

Malgré la douleur, Trinity ne s'est jamais inclinée, et elle se dit souvent qu'elle doit être complètement stupide de continuer à lui tenir tête comme ça. Si elle montrait un peu d'humilité, il finirait bien par arrêter. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour l'instant, seule la fatigue arrête ses bras. Il continue à taper et elle continue à lui répondre par de petites phrases brèves et cinglantes qui le font enrager. Mais c'est plus fort qu'elle, elle n'arrive pas à se soumettre.

Pour rester à sa place vis-à-vis d'un supérieur, ce dernier doit lui imposer du respect avant tout. Avec Morpheus, l'affection vient ensuite, mais elle ne l'aurait jamais apprécié s'il n'était pas autant capitaine dans l'âme. Hawk, au contraire, ne suscite en elle que du mépris. Peu importent les coups, elle n'en a même pas peur.

Elle passe un tee-shirt tâché à la place, celui qu'elle a élu pour aller courir. Depuis quelques temps, son entraînement théorique ne suffit plus. Un jogging, cinquante abdos et quelques séries de pompes journalières ont déjà commencé à faire leur effet. Il parait que plus on est musclé, moins on craint les coups...

_llllllllllllllllllllllll_

- Hey Trin!

La jeune fille brune se retourne pour accueillir Tank, qui arbore un sourire gêné. Elle lui adresse un petit coucou de la main.

- Je t'offre un verre? propose-t-il.

- Oui, étant donné qu'ils sont gratuits, réplique-t-elle en souriant.

Avec une petite grimace comique dont il a le secret, le jeune garçon s'assoit près d'elle et fait un signe au barman.

- Alors... commence-t-il. Ca baigne?

- Tu deviens de plus en plus doué en matière de tact, tu sais...

- Message reçu. Tu veux pas m'expliquer ce qui se passe en ce moment?

- Pardon?

- Avec Hawk. T'es dans sa ligne de mir, pourquoi?

- Pas la moindre idée. Il m'aime pas, je suppose, hasarde-t-elle calmement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

Un sourire amer passe sur le visage de la jeune fille pendant un dixième de seconde.

- Rien de plus qu'aux autres.

- Tu es sûre?

Ca suffit, maintenant...

- Bon écoute Tank, j'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais je vais bien, d'accord? Il n'y a aucun problème.

- Ca marche, relax.

Il se doutait que ça finirait comme ça. Personne n'a jamais reussi à lui imposer de parler ou de faire quoi que ce soit malgré elle. Sauf Morpheus, peut-être. Il est le seul qu'elle craigne un peu... Cette pensée lui donne une idée.

- Peut-être que le capitaine a une idée, je lui en parlerai...

- Non, pas question, coupe-t-elle sèchement.

- Ou à Ghost, quand il rentrera. Vous êtes tellement proches, toi et ton frangin d'adoption, que tu n'auras pas peur de te confier à lui...

- Tank!

- Ca te gêne à ce point-là? s'enquit-il innocement.

- Pour faire court, tu en parles, je t'étrangle.

Il pourrait sourire, mais elle ne semble pas plaisanter. Il est encore trop jeune pour mourir.

- D'accord, d'accord, se rend-il en jetant un regard faussement nonchalant à la foule. Tu veux danser?

Trinity fait un effort pour se détendre, soulagée qu'il ait laissé tomber, avant de secouer la tête.

- Vas-y, toi. Je te rejoint.

_llllllllllllllllllllllll_

- Ouh la la...

Le couloir tangue dangereusement, la jeune fille se retient au mur pour réussir à marcher à peu près droit. Quoi qu'on en dise, le pseudo alcool zionien est bien assez fort pour se prendre une petite cuite de temps en temps. Elle arrive tant bien que mal à ouvrir la porte de son appartement, avant de 'zigzaguer' jusqu'au lit sur lequel elle se laisse tomber, puis éclate en sanglots.

_llllllllllllllllllllllll_

La jeune fille atteint le mur de pierre avec un bruit sourd et glisse doucement sur le sol. Hawk s'approche d'elle, arborant ce petit sourire qu'elle a appris à haïr depuis quelques semaines. Parfaitement consciente de se qui va se passer, elle contracte instinctivement ses muscles pour amortir au maximum l'impact de la botte dans son abdomen.

Son instructeur fait un pas en arrière, elle se relève pour le fixer froidement dans les yeux.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes remarques fielleuses, sale garce, siffle-t-il.

- Je m'en serai pas doutée, Sherlock...

Une gifle est assenée sur une joue qui ne rougit plus.

Hawk serre les poingts de frustration, puis décide de changer de technique.

- J'ai entendu dire que ton capitaine adoré ne rentrait pas avant quelques temps, pas vrai? Quelle horreur, d'être séparée pendant si longtemps de son papounet adoptif, raille-t-il. D'un autre côté, je le comprends. T'avoir 24h24 sur le dos pendant toute la durée de ses congés doit avoir fait les pieuvres monter dans son affection, tu ne crois pas?

A sa grande surprise, un petit sourire plein de pitié étire les lèvres de son élève.

- Non, mais pour comprendre, il faudrait avoir jamais connu quelqu'un qui vous est attaché, ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas.

L'instructeur devient rouge de rage, mais ne la touche pas. En revanche, il lui tourne le dos pour jetter un coup d'oeil à la pièce.

- Je veux ça nickel pour demain. Pas un boulon de travers, tu comprends?

_llllllllllllllllllllllll_

Trinity soupire de fatigue, elle masse doucement d'une main son cou endolori. Tout ce bordel - pardonnez l'expression - commence sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Peu importe ce qu'il a contre elle, il n'a qu'à trouver une bonne. Et puis si elle le dénonce, il risque gros... Les preuves physiques sont nombreuses, il pourrait être interdit d'enseigner jusqu'à la fin de sa vie avec en prime un séjour en prison...

Elle joue avec l'idée pendant quelques minutes, puis revient à la réalité. Elle ne le fera pas, c'est entendu - question de fierté; qu'elle soit mal placée ou non, la question ne se pose pas - mais elle n'a rien contre le bluff.

Ca fait une éternité qu'elle n'a pas parlé à Tank, ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. Comme Ghost, qu'elle aime profondément, est entré au service du Logos deux mois auparavant, elle ne le voit quasiment jamais. Pour faire court, sa vie sociale actuelle est pour le moins pas très passionante. Mais la conversation au temple, il y a deux semaines, a jeté un froid entre eux deux. Elle sait pertinemment qu'il s'inquiétait, qu'il ne comptait pas mal faire, mais cela ne change rien. Elle ne lui en veut pas, bien sûr, mais tant que l'histoire avec Hawk ne sera pas finie, il vaut mieux qu'ils évitent de se voir à l'extérieur des cours. Et puis qui sait, l'instructeur pourrait peut-être s'en prendre à lui aussi, s'il voyait que le garçon la défendait.

_llllllllllllllllllllllll_

Dozer monte dans le cockpit en quatrième vitesse. Morpheus et Blake sont en pleine discussion mais l'opérateur n'hésite qu'un instant avant de les interrompre.

_llllllllllllllllllllllll_

- Monsieur, je peux vous dire un mot?

Le capitaine a un regard étonné, puis finit par se lever.

- Je te suis.

Une fois en bas, le frère de Tank ne se sait pas prier.

- Un message de Zion, capitaine. Il y a eu un problème... avec Trinity.

_llllllll_

Le visage de Morpheus se tend brusquement.

- Quoi?

- Elle s'est battue.

- Et alors? Ca lui arrive plutôt souvent, non?

Sa tentave d'humour n'est qu'un essai vain pour faire retomber la tension.

- Avec un instructeur. Elle s'est battu avec Hawk.

- Pardon? Quand?

- Il y a trois ou quatre jours. Le Conseil de Discipline a été convoqué pour après-demain, mais il parait qu'elle ne veut pas expliquer son geste. Si elle ne parle pas, monsieur...

- Je sais, Dozer. Monte dire à Blake que les missions actuelles sont suspendues. On rentre.

_llllllllllllllllllllllll_

Ras-le-bol. Ces trois mots sont ceux qui expliquent le mieux ce qui s'est passé.

Ce soir-là, Hawk avait encore moins de patience que d'habitude et n'a pas apprécié ses menaces de dénonciation. Il l'a cognée, bien plus fort que les autres fois. Et puis arrivée à un certain point, elle a décidé que ça suffisait. Marre de jouer les punching-balls. L'instructeur a découvert à ses dépends qu'elle avait pris du muscle.

Le pire, maintenant, c'est qu'elle risque de se faire virer de l'Académie. Et si c'est le cas, elle devra attendre plus que deux ans et demi pour entrer sur un vaisseau...

_llllllllllllllllllllllll_

La porte tourne sur ses gonds avec un grincement rouillé. Morpheus entre dans l'appartement silencieux de sa protégée et pose son sac sur le sol. Il n'a même pas pris la peine de passer chez lui, l'audition est dans cinq heures. Et il veut avoir une petite discussion avec Trinity avant ça, pour comparer sa version avec celle qu'il vient d'avoir de Tank. Le pauvre garçon les attendait sur les docks, une vraie boule de nerfs.

Cependant, rien ne bouge, elle semble être absente. Silencieusement, il va jusqu'à la chambre pour apercevoir une boule sous les draps. La jeune fille est recroquevillée en position fœtale, les poings serrés sur la couverture. Une ombre bleue s'étend sous son oeil, sa lèvre est ouverte.

Morpheus jure mentalement, avant de sortir de la pièce.

La jeune fille sursaute, brusquement réveillée. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce quelques secondes auparavant. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se dirige vers la cuisine.

Le capitaine se retourne en entendant des bruits de pas.

- Morpheus?

Partagée entre l'envie de lui sauter dans les bras et de mourir de honte sur place, elle ne dit rien pendant un moment.

- Bonjour, Trinity.

- Tu n'étais pas sensé être en mission?

- J'y suis. Mission de sauvetage, pour toi.

Elle dégluttit péniblement.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir, dit-elle doucement.

- C'est un peu tard, maintenant.

- C'est vrai.

Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres, et elle accepte la tasse fumante qu'il lui tend. Ils s'assoient face à face à la petite table.

- Conseil de discipline, fait-il, faussement admiratif. Tu as fait fort.

- Je sais.

- Tu sais? Tu sais aussi ce que tu risques, non? De te retrouver coincée en ville pour une bonne dizaine d'années.

- Oui.

La calme de la jeune fille fait monter son inquitéude d'un cran. Il la connait, elle est loin d'être bête et plus qu'impatiente de rejoindre le vaisseau. Elle a dû avoir ses raisons.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Trinity?

Le capitaine a adopté un ton plus doux. Elle se mord la lèvre.

- Tu le sais, non?

- J'aimerais avoir ta version.

- C'est à peu près celle que tu as entendue.

- Qui est?

Elle soupire.

- Ca sert à rien, capitaine, réplique-t-elle. J'ai merdé, un point c'est tout. J'assumerai les conséquences.

- Pas si vite! Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est encore moi qui commande, ici. Et il me semble t'avoir donné un ordre.

- Je l'ai oublié.

- Qu'est-ce qui est vraiment arrivé?

De jeunes poings se serrent à en faire blanchir leurs phalanges.

- D'accord, se rend-elle, lasse. Il m'a fait des reproches, je lui ai répondu - gentiment, comme tu t'en doutes - il m'a giflée. Et j'ai pas apprécié.

Pendant un moment, aucun d'eux ne dit rien.

- C'est tout?

Morpheus semble très peu convaincu.

- Oui.

- J'y crois pas.

- Tu devrais, parce que c'est ce qui va être dit et répété dans cinq heures.

- Est-ce que c'est la vérité?

- Est-ce que ça importe vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Tu dois être le seul qui le pense, alors, réplique-t-elle doucement.

Elle se relève pour retourner dans la chambre, mais il la retient par le bras.

- Ne pars...

Il s'interrompt brusquement quand elle grimace de douleur. Très vite, elle reprend un visage neutre, à peine troublé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Rien.

- Montre, alors.

- Non, Morpheus!...

Malgré elle, il l'attrape par le poignet et remonte sa manche.

- C'est quoi, ça? demande-t-il en désignant un large hématome.

- Rien, la trace de la brûlure de l'autre fois, répond-elle trop vite.

- Non, c'était ton autre bras.

Il se tait un moment, mais ne la lâche pas. Peu à peu, ses yeux bruns se voilent de colère.

- Tu as quelque chose dessous?

- Pardon?!

- Sous ce pull?

Elle hoche la tête.

- Enlève-le. ( Comme elle ne fait rien) T'as entendu, Trinity?

Les lèvres pincées, elle s'éxecute, pour se retrouver en débardeur noir. Mais la pudeur est loin d'être son premier problème, quand le souffle du capitaine se bloque dans sa gorge.

- C'est pas vrai!...

Pas une parcelle de sa peau ne porte une trace de blessure ou de coups. Certains sont récents, comme la plaie sur son épaule, d'autre datent de plusieurs jours, peut-être des semaines.

Ce ne sont certainement pas des traces de la veille, d'une lutte 'innocente'.

- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça, Trinity?

Elle remet précipitamment son pull et ne répond pas. D'une main sous son menton, il l'oblige à lever la tête.

- C'est Hawk?

Des yeux bleus se remplissent de larmes quand elle acquiesce doucement. Un poinds compresse la poitrine du grand homme, il serre les dents.

- Pourquoi t'as rien dit, Trinity?... Pourquoi t'as pas...?

La jeune fille secoue la tête, les yeux baissés vers le sol; un sanglot secoue sa poitrine.

- Nom de Dieu...

Il l'attire lentement contre lui, la serre contre sa poitrine en prenant garde à ne pas la blesser. Elle s'accroche presque désespérément à son pull, des larmes chaudes roulent sur ses joues pour s'écraser dans le tissu.

- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis, Trinity ?...

_llllllllllllllllllllllll_

Son cœur se met à battre la chamade quand elle entre dans la grande salle de tribunal. Si elle avait pas eu aussi peur, elle aurait souri. Passer en procès à pas tout à fait quinze ans, c'est quand même une performance...

Et puis elle se fige, son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge. Hawk est là, tourné vers elle, et la fusille du regard de son oeil valide. L'autre a pris une jolie couleur violette, la paupière enflée cache sa pupille. Après avoir réduit sa vision, elle ne devrait pas avoir peur... et pourtant c'est le cas. Alors qu'elle ne s'est jamais autorisée à lui donner la satisfaction de le craindre, aujourd'hui, devant toutes ces personnes qui ne la quittent pas du regard, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne la touchera pas, elle est terrorisée.

Une main large se pose protectivement sur son épaule, Morpheus vient d'arriver derrière elle. Son visage est grave et fixe l'instructeur sans sourciller. Ils vont s'asseoir au premier rang jusqu'à ce que la juge entre.

Le silence se fait rapidement, Hawk surprend un regard complice entre elle et le capitaine.

- Il devait se dérouler aujourd'hui un conseil de discipline visant à attribuer la punition qu'elle méritait à une élève qui s'est rendue coupable de coups et blessures à l'égard de son professeur. Et pourtant, à la lumière de certains faits dont le Conseil et moi-même n'avons été informé qu'il y a quelques heures, je demanderai que le titre de cette séance change, pour devenir une affaire bien plus sérieuse et qui requiert un procès proprement dit. Nous traiterons ensuite du cas de Trinity. ( Elle s'interrompt, fixe l'instructeur) Hawk, veuillez vous lever.

L'interpellé s'exécute sans comprendre et jette un regard perdu autour de lui.

- Hawk, vous êtes accusés d'abus d'autorité, de coups et de mauvais traitements sur l'une de vos élèves.

- Pardon? s'écrit-il, soudain blanc comme un linge.

- Vous aurez bien entendu l'occasion de vous défendre, même si je doute que cela allège en quoi que ce soit la gravité de vos actes, et la peine qui sera encourue.

Un grand sourire illumine le visage de Trinity et elle se jette dans les bras de son capitaine. Avec un sourire, la juge déclare le conseil de discipline achevé et la salle se vide rapidement.

Le procès de Hawk s'est achevé il y a environ une heure et demi. Sa peine s'est élevée à deux ans de prison ferme et la totale interdiction d'exercer un métier ayant le moindre contact avec des mineurs. Il a été emmené hors de la salle en attendant d'être escorté en cellule.

Trinity murmure quelques mots à Morpheus, dont le visage devient plus grave, mais qui finit par hocher la tête.

_llllllllllllllllllllllll_

- Tu es contente de toi?

Après s'être fixés droit dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes, la voix de l'instructeur rompt le silence. De l'autre côté des grilles, la jeune fille incline un peu la tête.

- J'aimerais pouvoir dire que c'est le cas, mais la vérité c'est que je ne sais pas. Je ne saurai jamais, d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi ça?

- Parce qu'il faudrait que j'y réfléchisse... et je ne veux plus perdre mon temps à vous avoir dans la tête.

- C'est facile de dire ça maintenant. Derrière ces barreaux.

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est faux. Si je n'avais dit ce que je pensais qu'en étant sûre d'être protégée, tout cela ne serait jamais allé aussi loin.

Hawk accuse le coup.

- Je venais juste vous dire merci, continue-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Merci? sursaute-t-il.

- Oui. Cette histoire a amené le conseil à faire une entorse au règlement... je repars avec le vaisseau dans deux jours. Je suis acceptée à bord du Nebucchadnezzar. Ne faîtes pas cette tête-là, je ne suis pas la seule à être acceptée sur un vaisseau sans avoir l'âge normal. Regardez Ghost...

Péniblement, il refoule la rage qui menace d'envahir son esprit.

- Ravi d'avoir rendu service. Et bon courage de ma part à ton capitaine.

- Je transmettrai. Adieu, monsieur. J'espère ne plus vous revoir.

Trinity lui adresse un petit sourire triomphant avant de tourner les talons. Mais la voix de son ex-instructeur la gèle sur place.

- Peu importe ce que pensent les autres, nous savons tous les deux quelle est la vérité. Tu es pitoyable, petite Trinity. Pitoyable, faible et pourtant incroyablement arrogante. J'aurais pu continuer encore longtemps, frapper plus fort, te tuer. Tu n'aurais jamais rien fait.

Ses yeux habituellement bleu glaciers sont presque noirs de colère et de honte quand elle se retourne.

- Désolée de vous contredire, mais l'état de votre oeil gauche dément un peu vos paroles.

- Vraiment? sourit-il méchamment. Tu peux me dire ce qui serait arrivé si Morpheus n'était pas venu? Je parie que c'est lui qui a averti le conseil, je parie même qu'il a tout découvert tout seul, je me trompe?

- Lui dire revenait à la fois à accepter son aide, ce que tu es trop orgueilleuse pour avoir fait, mais aussi à montrer que tu n'avais pas peur. Et la vérité est que tu étais morte de trouille. Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas vu dans tes yeux quand tu es entrée dans la salle ce matin? Tes yeux étaient ceux d'un animal blessé, dont la seule envie était de fuir. Fuir pour ne pas avoir à affronter ce qui s'était passé. Pour ne pas avoir à m'affronter.

La jeune fille soutient son regard en silence, son expression totalement glacée.

- Si Morpheus n'avait pas découvert, tu n'aurais rien dit. Tu aurais accepté la version que je leur avais donnée sans même essayer de te défendre. C'est ça la véritable faiblesse. Tes petits poings qui me frappaient ce soir-là n'ont pas prouvé que tu étais forte, arrête de te leurrer. La vérité c'est que seule, tu aurais perdu. Tu as eu besoin de ton capitaine pour t'en sortir, tu es incapable de te débrouiller. Seule, tu aurais perdu.

Une tension à couper au couteau tombe sur la pièce, Trinity finit par se racler la gorge.

- Au revoir, monsieur.

_llllllllllllllllllllllll_

Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, la jeune fille fait quelques pas avant de s'arrêter pour s'appuyer au mur de pierre. Rageusement, elle crache sur le sol le sang qui emplit sa bouche de s'être mordu la lèvre trop fort alors qu'elle écoutait les paroles de Hawk. Des paroles qui résonnent dans sa tête alors qu'elle s'éloigne, alors qu'elle rentre chez elle et quitte Zion le surlendemain.

" Faible, pitoyable, arrogante...

Seule, tu aurais perdu... "

Des paroles qui hantent toujours ses rêves plus de dix ans plus tard.

THE END

_llllllllllllllllllllllll_

Epilogue

La guerre est finie, maintenant. Morpheus a fini par voir arriver ce pour quoi il s'était toujours battu. Mais alors que Niobe quitte son appartement après un baiser léger sur es lèvres, son sourire s'évanouit et il se laisse tomber sur le sol près du lit. Quand les sentinelles se sont éloignées, la réalité s'est imposée à lui comme une gifle. Ils ont réussi. Neo a accompli sa destinée.

Profondément en lui, le capitaine sait qu'il ne reviendra pas. Qu'il est... perdu. Qu'ils les a perdus. Il l'a perdue.

Les larmes inondent ses joues alors que les moments qu'ils ont passés ensemble déferlent dans son esprit. Mon dieu, Ghost va être effondré... lui qui a toujours tellement tenu à elle, plus qu'il ne se l'avouait... L'image du sage s'efface, écrasé par sa propre douleur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la fin de la guerre lui coûterait la vie de celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille.

Et puis des paroles prennent vie dans sa tête, la voix douce d'une Trinity d'à peine quinze ans.

" Je te promets de ne pas mourir avant d'être au moins ton second..."

Un pauvre sourire éclaire son visage ruisselant. Elle a toujours tenu ses promesses.

Il ramène ses genoux contre lui et sanglote plus fort.

_llllllllllllllllllllllll_

_Reviews. Please_


	2. One night

Chapitre 2, plus léger, à bord du Neb.

Et on peut le considérer soit comme une histoire indépendante ( il n'y a aucune référence au chapitre précédent) soit comme une sorte de suite.

**Past & Present : One night**

" Je sais que je ne montre pas toujours... mais je suis là si tu en as besoin, Trinity."

La phrase que Morpheus lui a confiée comme un secret dans l'après-midi refuse de quitter l'esprit de la jeune fille de quinze ans qui fixe sans le voir l'écran de contrôle. Son moral n'est pas au beau fixe depuis quelques jours, et c'est un euphémisme - dire qu'elle broie du noir serait plus approprié - mais elle ne croyait pas que quelqu'un s'en apercevrait.

L'attitude du reste de l'équipage la rassure d'ailleurs sur son talent à cacher ses émotions. Même dans la Matrice, ses parents n'ont jamais vu d'elle ce qu'elle a bien voulu leur montrer. Mais Morpheus... Morpheus semble lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, et ce depuis son arrivée à bord. Ce qui l'a souvent énervée, à vrai dire.

Pourtant, ce soir, la voix de son côté amazone fière et indépendante n'est pas aussi persuasive que d'habitude...

_lllllllllllllllllllll_

Trois coups légers sont frappés à sa porte, Morpheus lève le nez de son livre.

- Entrez.

Une mèche de cheveux noirs apparaît en premier, suivi de deux yeux bleus illuminés d'une lueur dont ils n'ont pas coutume: la timidité.

- Bonsoir, murmure le capitaine, agréablement surpris.

- Bonsoir... j'ai fini mon tour de garde, Blake a pris la relève...

Il hoche la tête, l'encourageant à continuer et à dire que pour quoi elle est réellement venue. Mais alors qu'elle avait préparé ses phrases avec soin, avait pensé à leur tournure et à leur formulation, sa mémoire ressemble tout à coup à une page blanche.

En un instant, le courage qu'elle avait rassemblé s'évanouit dans le néant.

- Hum... je voulais te dire merci... pour cette après-midi je veux dire, bafouille-t-elle. Et te dire que je le sais... que tu es là... voilà, ben heu... bonne nuit, Morpheus.

Un sourire tendre naît sur le visage du capitaine, il secoue doucement la tête.

- Viens là, Trinity, ordonne-t-il doucement.

Elle s'exécute, s'assoit en tailleurs sur le sol devant son lit.

- Je t'ai rarement vue aussi nerveuse, se moque-t-il gentiment. Est-ce que par hasard je serai moche au point de t'inquiéter plus qu'une mission?

La jeune fille se met à rire, plus détendue.

- Tout est question de point de vue, réplique-t-elle, faussement songeuse.

_lllllllllllllllllllll_

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu es là? souffle-t-elle.

Morpheus avait craint qu'elle ne refuse de parler, qu'elle se renferme sur elle-même comme à son habitude. Mais ce n'est pas le cas et il l'en remercie mentalement.

- Là?

- Oui... Depuis combien de temps as-tu été libéré?

- Une éternité, sourit-il. J'avais un peu moins de dix-neuf ans.

- Tu te souviens de ta vie dans la Matrice?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Ses yeux bruns s'adoucissent encore, il devine ce qui trotte dans la tête de sa jeune protégée.

- Et... ( elle hésite, semble chercher ses mots) tu y penses de temps en temps?

- Plus maintenant. Mais ça a été le cas pendant longtemps, crois-moi.

Le silence règne dans la petite pièce pendant de longues secondes, puis:

- J'y pense, moi.

_lllllllllllllllllllll_

- J'y pense, moi.

Morpheus sourit doucement.

- Je sais.

- C'est mal?

- Non, normal.

- Vraiment? Pourtant ce n'était qu'un mensonge, rien n'a existé. Ce n'était pas...

- Réel? Ca l'était pour toi, pour chacun d'entre nous... Est-ce que ça te manque?

Une hésitation. La vérité ou la réponse qu'il veut entendre? A bien y réfléchir, essayer même de mentir ne servirait à rien.

- Quelquefois, admet-elle. Mais des choses futiles, comme... le chocolat, les cookies, un radiateur... mon cheval.

Il sursaute.

- Ton cheval? Je ne...

- Il est tombé malade dix mois avant que tu me libères. On a... été obligés de le piquer.

- Je suis désolé.

- Merci. Tu sais... je crois que je l'aimais plus que mes parents. Il était bien plus réel.

- Je comprends.

Etrangement, malgré l'émotion qui lui serre la gorge, Trinity laisse échapper un petit rire.

- J'arrive pas à y croire. Je suis dans ta cabine à pas loin de minuit à parler de ma bestiole... qui soit dit en passant n'a jamais réellement existé.

- Ne sois pas si dure avec toi-même.

La jeune fille lui sourit tendrement.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça, capitaine?

- Oui.

- On dit que les meilleurs maîtres sont ceux qui ont le plus besoin d'apprendre.

- Est-ce que tu te moquerais de moi?

- Moi? fait-elle en mettant une main sur son cœur, dans un geste mélodramatique. J'oserais pas.

Leurs rires meurent doucement, laissant la place à un calme seulement troublé par les bruits des machines. La jeune fille se demande pourquoi les silences avec lui sont toujours si confortables. Il n'y a qu'avec Ghost qu'elle partage ce genre de relation...

- Tu ne te sens pas seul, des fois? interroge-t-elle doucement.

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Oui, tu sais, en étant le capitaine et tout, explique-t-elle, tu dois avoir peur de t'attacher aux gens parce qu'il est trop probable qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Mais en faisant ça, tu te sens pas seul à bord, des fois?

- Tu as peur de t'attacher aux gens?

Trinity ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

- Tu veux bien répondre au lieu de me renvoyer mes questions?

- D'accord, sourit-il. C'est simplement... je pense qu'on est des êtres humains avant d'être des soldats. Alors qu'on le veuille ou pas, il y a des gens qu'on ne peut pas voir et d'autres auxquels on s'attache. Et pour ton histoire de 'Demain est incertain', on peut y réfléchir différemment. Tu peut choisir comme tu l'as dit de t'attacher au minimum, ce qui implique de garder tes contacts au stade de simples coéquipiers, et donc de passer à côté de bons moments avec ces personnes.

- ...

- Ou alors tu peux profiter au maximum du temps qui t'est imparti, parce que si tu peux perdre tes coéquipiers à n'importe quel moment, ça peut aussi être toi qui y passe. Est-ce que tu aimerais mourir en te disant que t'as évité tout ce qui pouvait te faire te sentir bien juste pour éviter de te sentir mal? Alors tu peux t'attacher, t'amuser, et si le pire doit arriver... il restera toujours les souvenirs.

- Ils vivront dans ta mémoire et toi dans la leur.

- Hum-hum, acquiesce-t-il.

- Tu as choisi l'option numéro 2...

- Tu ne serais pas là si ce n'était pas le cas.

- Vrai, admet-elle. Je pense que je vais choisir celle-ci aussi.

- C'est déjà fait.

Elle incline la tête, faussement sceptique, et un léger sourire danse sur ses lèvres.

- Vraiment?

- Oui.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment m'attacher.

- Tu le sais, fais-moi confiance.

- C'est le cas.

Leurs regards s'accrochent le temps d'un dernier sourire, et puis Trinity saute sur ses pieds.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Trinity.

Elle tourne les talons et fait tourner le volant de métal, mais s'arrête avant de sortir.

- Quoi? interroge-t-il.

Une paire d'yeux bleus trouve furtivement les siens, la jeune fille souffle:

- Je suis contente que tu m'aie libérée.

La signification de cette petite phrase est grande, et fait naître chez Morpheus une bouffée d'affection pour la jeune fille. Même en ne le voulant pas, il y a définitivement des gens auxquels on s'attache...

- Le plaisir est partagé.

FIN

Et parce qu'on en a jamais assez.... JE VEUX DES REVIEWS!!!


End file.
